


The "Beginnings" Collection: A Merlin Drabble Series

by ToBeClaire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Loss, Love, Lust, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeClaire/pseuds/ToBeClaire
Summary: This is a collection of 21 "Merlin" drabbles. The drabbles take place during both the canon and modern eras, and these short tales include romance, friendship, angst, and smut. The ratings range from K to M.





	1. An Interesting Use for a Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N— This is a collection of 21 "Merlin" drabbles. The prompts for this challenge (called "Beginnings") were created by Heatherlly on whimsicalwanderings dot net.
> 
> The ratings range from K to M; there will be language, sex, and violence (not in all drabbles, and generally not simultaneously). I will rate each drabble clearly at the beginning.

First Challenge: An Interesting Use for a Scarf

Category: Gen (Canon Era)

Characters/Pairings: Merlin

Ratings/Warnings: K

Word Count: 254

 _Come up with an interesting or unusual way one of Merlin's trademark scarves might be used._  

* * *

 

It was Merlin’s first winter in Camelot, and he trudged through the ankle-deep snow blanketing the narrow path in the Darkling Woods.

Merlin craved solitude and a break from his duties to Prince Arthur. Normally, Merlin found the prince’s petulance amusing, but today, Arthur’s ceaseless demands grated on Merlin’s nerves. Perhaps Merlin was more sensitive because Yule drew near, and he missed his beloved home in Ealdor more than ever.

When Merlin reached a dense copse of underbrush, he heard a high-pitched squeaking sound. He stopped short, cupped his ear, and the odd sound came again, rising from the shrubs. A puff of wind ruffled the leafless branches, exposing a baby hare, pure white and small enough to fit in Merlin’s palm. The animal lay trapped on the ground, its tiny foot caught in a simple twine snare. Serpentine brambles tangled in the creature’s fur kept the poor animal pinned down.

Without another thought, Merlin bent and, with deft fingers, freed the tiny being from its trap. Soaked, half-frozen, and obviously in pain and terrified, the hare began trembling.

Merlin clucked his tongue. “This won’t do. Let’s get you home and warmed up.”

He untied his well-worn red neckerchief and gently swaddled the hare. Within moments, the terrified creature settled in the soft wrapping, breathing a low grunt of approval.

“I seem to have found a new friend,” said Merlin, “and just when I needed one.”

Cradling the precious package close to his chest, Merlin trekked back to the castle, his spirits lighter.


	2. A Different Perspective

Second Challenge: A Different Perspective

Category: Gen (Canon Era)

Characters/Pairings: Lord Agravaine/Morgana

Ratings/Warnings: T (sexual reference)

Word Count: 272

_The object of this challenge is to choose a character you dislike and write about them from a sympathetic point of view._

* * *

 

The same dream plagued me every night. I would lose myself in the slick sweetness between her legs, trails my lips up and down her tender throat, and thread my fingers through that curtain of thick, black hair as I took her.

In my dreams, Morgana was a maiden, chaste and compliant, yet attuned to my carnal desires, and willing, oh so willing to submit. However, those dreams could not have been further from reality, because Morgana, a High Priestess, would stop at nothing to take what was rightfully hers, the throne of Camelot, and had used her feminine charms—and dark magic—to extract information from countless men.

That notion of her touching another man tore up my guts with jealousy, but even so, I remained ensnared by my love for her. I did her bidding in hopes she would one day grant me the privilege of taking her to bed, where I might caress those beautiful, bare curves and have her over and over, giving her pleasure she had never known before. In the heat of passion, she would cry out _my_ name and adore _me_ , even if it was for a short time.

Hers was the name on my lips each night before I fell into slumber and each morning when I woke in my cold, lonely bed. 

“Morgana, please...”

I desired her, loved her, and needed her as much I needed air to breathe. 

Yet she denied me. Power and dominance were her lovers, not I. I was nothing more than her means to an end, effortlessly discarded and forgotten.

Then why does my heart still yearn for her?


	3. The Chains that Bind Us

Third Challenge: The Chains that Bind Us

Category: Het (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Lancelot/Guinevere

Ratings/Warnings: K+

Word Count: 262

_This theme can be taken literally, such as a character who finds himself imprisoned... or you can go the metaphorical route and write about a character who feels restricted by circumstance._

* * *

 

For a shining moment, he had been _Sir_ Lancelot. However, now stripped of his title and banished, he was once again just Lancelot—no sophisticated honorific, no polished armor, no impressive sword... none of that.   
  
As he rode away from Camelot off into the unknown, a powerful yearning consumed him, making his breath hitch. It was as if an endless, heavy chain had snaked its way around his heart and tightened, tightened, tightened. The loss of having been a knight for a mere day only to have it stripped away left him reeling, but being forced to leave Guinevere behind tortured the very essence of his being.

  
And there it was again, that weighty chain of despair cinching itself ever tighter, squeezing Lancelot’s heart, causing a sharp pain to spread throughout his body. Was he a fool to have fallen in love with Guinevere so quickly and fully? Perhaps he was, but try as he might, her beauty and kindness consumed his every thought. From the moment he saw her, those warm brown eyes had drawn him in, offered him the succor he craved.   
  
How was he to go on like this, separated from his beloved, damaged and mourning?  
  
Riding on, and inhaling the invigorating forest air, heavy with the scent of pine, Lancelot reminded himself he was a warrior and must not allow himself to be defeated so easily. He would find a way to cast off these shackles of longing and return to Guinevere one day, even if it was the last thing he ever did.   
  
The chains loosened a fraction. Lancelot could breathe again.


	4. The Young Pendragon

Fourth Challenge: The Young Pendragon

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Percival, Prince Arthur

Ratings/Warnings: K

Word Count: 275

_A/N—This takes place during 3x13, when the first time we see Percival, moments after he saved Arthur and his companions by dropping boulders onto a path to halt the attackers’ progress._

_Choose any character on the show and write about the very first time they ever met/encountered Arthur Pendragon._

* * *

 

Percival had never stood in the presence of a royal. What was he supposed to do when Lancelot introduced him to Prince Arthur? Bow? Kneel? Pledge eternal fealty? Then again, Percival had just saved the prince’s life and the lives of his friends. If Percival misspoke or made a blunder, he hoped the prince would excuse it.

Arthur strode up, confidence in his every step, an appreciative smile on his young face. Lancelot made the introductions, and Percival froze in place, sweat blossoming on his brow and his face heating. Gods, Percival hated when this happened, when his nerves became overstrung and he forgot how to present himself like a normal man. But Percival did not relish the thought of looking like a fool in front of the prince, so he took a calming breath, and said, “Your Highness,” with a nod of acknowledgment. 

There. That sounded all right. But if these men were aware of the terrible attacks of nerves that plagued Percival…

“Arthur,” insisted the prince, extending his forearm in greeting.

Percival stared at the proffered arm for a long moment before grasping it with a smile. This Prince Arthur seemed… different. Real, not like a pampered ruler, seated upon his throne, superior and removed from his people.

And as they shook forearms, Percival caught a flash of understanding in Prince Arthur’s eyes. Might the prince know what it was like to be seized by attacks of anxiety? Of course not. The prince did not suffer from Percival’s problems. _Real_ men were not engulfed by panic for no good reason.

Still, there was something in Prince Arthur’s gaze that spoke of compassion and acceptance. Was this the start of a genuine friendship between Percival and Arthur? It seemed possible. In that moment, _much_ seemed possible.


	5. Resurrection

Fifth Challenge: Resurrection

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Mary Collins, Thomas Collins

Ratings/Warnings: T (dark themes)

Word Count: 269

_Choose any character who has lost their life on the show and bring them back from the dead._

* * *

 

“Thomas? Thomas, is that you?”

Mary Collins, a sorceress, had done the unthinkable. She had used her powers of magic to raise her only son from the dead. Necromancy...it was the worst of magical crimes one could commit. If defied all the laws of nature and made her a user of black magic. She shuddered at the thought of what she had done, and the outcome of this dark magic remained unknown.

“Thomas?” asked the white-haired old woman, stepping out of the conjuring circle etched into her dirt floor. “Can you speak?”

Thomas could not speak, for he held his bloody, severed head tucked under his arm; King Uther had him beheaded, and his voice no longer worked. However, his mouth moved and Mary read her son’s lips: “I hurt, Mum.”

A shriek of raw horror erupted from her throat. She had brought her beloved son more anguish. That had not been her intent, but thanks to her selfishness, her burning need to see him once more, Thomas stood before her, not truly dead, not truly alive, and most certainly suffering. 

She would have to return him to death again, part with him once more, and the notion made her skin crawl with devastation. Taking a step back into the conjuring circle to conduct the proper spell to send him on his way, she vowed to make that tyrant, King Uther Pendragon, her son’s murderer, pay for all this. 

“A son for a son. I shall make Uther pay,” she whispered, before beginning her chant to return her Thomas to the place he now belonged.


	6. What Might Have Been

Sixth Challenge: What Might Have Been

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Will, Prince Arthur, Merlin, Kanen

Ratings/Warnings: T (violence, language) 

Word Count: 359

_Choose one major decision a character has made on the show, then have them choose a different path._

* * *

 

The battle for Ealdor was over, and much to Will’s shock, he and his fellow villagers had been victorious. Will had almost backed out of the fight—a confrontation that seemed destined to doom his kith and kin—but at the last moment, he jumped into the fray. What drew him into the conflict was the memory of his deceased father’s words: “You demonstrate your worth as a man during times of strife, especially when all hope seems lost. Those are the times you must not cower, nor yield. Opposing evil is the most important task in a man’s life.”

Standing beside his best mate, Merlin, Will wiped the sweat out of his eyes, basking in the gratification of a hard-won victory. However, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the fallen brigand, Kanen, hoisting himself into a sitting position, training his crossbow on Prince Arthur.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ ran through Will’s mind, as he absorbed the horrible scene before him. He had but half a heartbeat to decide what to do. His first instinct was to fling himself at Prince Arthur, knocking the ruler out of harm’s way. Yet with his next inhalation, Will found himself unsheathing his belt dagger and hurling the weapon straight at Kanen’s head. The blade sank deep into Kanen’s skull, and the brutal raider took a final, shuddering breath and collapsed.

Prince Arthur, with an expression of shock on his face, spun toward Will. “You saved me! I owe you a great debt. Name your price and I will pay it.”

“I want to come to Camelot. I’m ready for a change.” 

Will could not believe those words tumbled from his mouth, but he realized they were all too true. He was done with this tiny village of Ealdor, done with the memories it held, and he was tired of being lonely. He had missed his best friend Merlin, and a life full of adventure beside his oldest and dearest friend was just what Will needed. It was time to move on. Past time. 

“Then consider yourself a citizen of Camelot. We ride home tomorrow at first light.” Arthur clapped Will on the back. “But do you have any idea who conjured that whirlwind during the battle? I know magic when I see it.”

Will shrugged his shoulders and gave a boyish half-smile. “I haven’t a clue.”


	7. A Random Episode

Seventh Challenge: A Random Episode

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: King Arthur, King Caerleon, Agravaine, Merlin 

Ratings/Warnings: T (violence)

Word Count: 291

 _A/N—This is based on episode 5x4,_ His Father’s Son.

* * *

 

He must remain calm.

He must demonstrate strength.

He must not allow his men to see how his hands trembled.  
  
King Arthur had killed in battle; that was the way of war and it could not be helped. But this, an execution, was a different matter.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat and gripped his sword. “Stand back, everyone,” he ordered his knights, his uncle, and Merlin.  
  
“Sire, you don’t have to do this,” said Arthur’s uncle, Lord Agravaine. “Have one of your men behead King Caerleon.” Agravaine moved close, and whispered, “But this is right, you know. Caerleon trespassed on Camelot’s lands. You must establish your authority, sire”  
  
Arthur pulled away from his uncle. “I will do this. I am the one who calls for this man’s death, and I shall be the one to serve the death blow.”  
  
“Get on with it!” demanded King Caerleon, on his knees, his hands bound behind his back. “And I will remain upright. Let’s see if you have the guts to look me in the eye as you kill me. _Boy_.”   
  
Sweat trickled down Arthur’s back, and a sickening chill of dread washed over him. He did his best to hide his discomposure as he gripped his sword hilt. And how he wanted to change his mind, but to back down now would make him seem irresolute. But wasn’t it better to appear indecisive than to become a cold-blooded killer?  
  
Arthur braced his feet in the dirt and lifted his sword. Caerleon needed to be executed, just as Agravaine said. Merlin disagreed, claiming mercy was best, but what did Merlin know about the burdens of leadership?  
  
The moment Arthur’s blade severed the head from Caerleon’s body, Arthur realized he had made a grave mistake, and a black wave of guilt welled up inside him.


	8. The Finer Details

Eighth Challenge: The Finer Details

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Gwaine, Percival, Leon

Ratings/Warnings: K

Word Count: 249

_Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing. You can write this drabble about Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon or Elyan._

* * *

 

“I am telling you, I _heard_ him,” drawled Gwaine, as he lay back on a bench in the castle armory, half-dressed after the knights’ sword training session.

Percival rolled his eyes and stripped off his sweaty tunic. “You’re ridiculous and I don’t believe you for a moment.”

“Care to put it to the test?”

“How?”

“We’ll hide behind the privacy screen,” said Gwaine. “In a few moments, he’ll come in and changes his clothes. And when he thinks he’s all alone… _then_ you’ll see what I mean.”

“I will do this, but only to prove you wrong.”

Percival and Gwaine skulked across the room and hid behind the screen, half-standing, half-crouching, waiting. As Gwaine predicted, moments later, Sir Leon entered. Save the clink of Leon dropping his chainmail and onto the bench, the armory remained quiet.

“See? Nothing,” mouthed Percival, but Gawain lifted a finger to his lips, urging silence.

After a heartbeat, a deep, rich voice rang out, singing a song of victory, heroism, and vanquishing foes.

His eyes wide with disbelief, Percival stared at Gwaine.

A satisfied smirk crossed Gwaine’s face. “Told you,” he whispered in Percival’s ear, as Leon continued to belt out his tune. “Sir Leon is a secret minstrel!”

Leon ended his song, and Gwaine and Percival remained in their hiding spot, hoping Leon would depart. After what seemed like an interminable wait, Leon’s head poked around the corner of the screen, which made Percival and Leon jump with surprise.

“Aha!” shouted Leon. “I knew you were there, you fools!” 


	9. Sunshine and Rainbows

Ninth Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows  
Category: Het (Canon)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere  
Ratings/Warnings: K+  
Word Count: 300

_Write something cheerful! No drama, no angst, no character conflict or frightening situations. Choose a sweet moment, a pleasant scenario or a happy ending and put a smile on all of our faces._

* * *

 

Bathed in the warmth of the mild spring sunshine, Arthur spread out a thick blanket beneath the shade of a towering oak tree at the edge of the lake. This was the definition of the perfect day: balmy, breezy, and filled with the melody of joyful birdsongs. But what made the day ideal was the presence of his beautiful wife, Guinevere, and the fact they had an afternoon together free of duties, which was a rare treat.

“I cannot believe today is the day!” Grinning, Guinevere set down her heavy picnic basket and urged Arthur to take a seat beside her. “We’ve been married for a whole year.”

He sat, cupped her face, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I am the luckiest man in all of Camelot, today and every day that you are by my side. I wouldn’t change a thing, Gwen. I love you.”

“And I love you. But I have a little surprise for you.”

“Oh?” said Arthur with a chuckle. “I can’t think of anything I need. You shouldn’t have gone to any trouble.”

“It’s something small. Close your eyes.”

“Must I?”

“You must!”

With a good-natured groan, Arthur closed his eyes while Gwen fumbled around in the picnic basket.

“No peeking,” she ordered, but Arthur did not have to peek. The rich scent of his favorite food, herb crusted capon, met his nose.

“I wonder what it could be.”

“Oh, stop it, Arthur. You can look now.”

Opening his eyes, he could not stifle his laughter at the sight of the fattest roasted capon he had ever seen. No wonder Gwen had struggled with the picnic basket.

“What a wonderful surprise,” he said. “Thank you for going to all that trouble. But there is one thing I would like more than a roast capon.”

“What?”

He pulled his wife close and gazed into her soulful dark eyes. “You.”


	10. Wish Fulfillment

Tenth Challenge: Wish Fulfillment  
Category: Het (Canon AU)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Guinevere, Mary (OC midwife)  
Ratings/Warnings: T (language, descriptions of birth)  
Word Count: 300

_Write about something you would love to see happen in Series 5. Doesn't have to fall in line with the spoilers we already know about. Doesn't even have to be plausible. Hold the writing team hostage and do it your way._

* * *

 

“Push, love, PUSH!”

Guinevere sat on the birthing bed with her legs spread. Leaning forward over her swollen belly, she gripped her knees as another contraction took hold. Sweat ran down her face and she reddened as a piercing shriek fell from her lips. King Arthur paled. Watching his wife suffer like made his heart ache with compassion.

“Sire, it is not time for the queen to push,” said Mary, the patient old midwife, who had allowed Arthur to remain in the room while Guinevere gave birth, something unheard of. Husbands were sent away during their wives’ deliveries; that was the custom.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He hung his head in apology. “I didn’t know…”

“Get out of my sight, Arthur!” growled Guinevere. “And never come near me again, you arrogant… toad!”

King Arthur cringed at his wife’s words. “I’m sorry, I’ll—”

“And stop saying you’re sorry! Gods, Arthur just SHUT UP!” Guinevere gripped her knees again and groaned. “Mary, I have to push.”

Mary positioned herself at the foot of the bed and conducted a swift examination. “Yes, my lady, it is time. Draw up your knees and bear down as hard as you can.”

Guinevere let loose a wild scream, louder and more jarring than any battle cry Arthur had ever heard. Giving birth seemed excruciating, impossible! How did women survive this? And what if Guinevere did not make it? The mere thought made his blood run cold. Please, Gods, let it be all right…

“My lady! You have done a wonderful job. Two more hard pushes should do it,” said Mary.

Guinevere bore down as Arthur unconsciously held his breath. Several heartbeats later, Mary caught a red-faced, squalling newborn in her hands.

“It’s a boy!” announced Mary with a grin.

Arthur, unable to repress his tears of rapture, sobbed openly.


	11. A Beautiful Character

Eleventh Challenge: A Beautiful Character

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Percival

Ratings/Warnings: K+

Word Count: 307

 _A/N—This takes place during 4x1,_ The Darkest Hour. _And this is my eternal head canon._

_Choose the character you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why they appeal to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite, please just choose someone you really like from the show._

* * *

 

Sir Percival would not allow these children to die alone in terror. On his honor as a Knight of Camelot, he would remain with them until the end.

Percival’s massive arms cramped and his legs burned as he raced down the dark road, fleeing the Dorocha—the deadly Shadow People—with three frightened, weeping children nestled in his arms.

“It’s all right, children,” he panted, his feet pounding against the dirt lane.

They were running for their lives, and the Dorocha’s icy fingers of death crept closer; of course they were not all right, but these poor wee ones deserved a small measure of comfort during their final moments.

Despite his weariness, Percival ran. He hated the notion of these precious innocents dying, of how their parents’ hearts would break. He had hoped for a family of his own one day, but with the Dorocha bearing down, their murderous shrieks making his skin crawl, he realized that would never come to pass. Still running, Percival mourned the life he would never have and grieved for the children he held in his arms.

The Dorocha’s looming presence made his breath catch; this was the end.

“Children, it’ll be all right, just—” he started, but a blazing torch lit his path, and the Dorocha fled, as the Shadow People hated the warmth and light of fire.

And there stood Sir Elyan, clutching his torch, heaving sigh of relief. Elyan and Percival jogged toward the cottage where these children lived. The knights kicked in the door and reunited the little ones with their grateful family members.

Percival could not suppress a grin. He had been given a second chance at life and would not take that for granted. With his heart full of gratitude, he silently vowed to be the finest knight Camelot had ever seen and, one day, gods willing, a loving husband and father.


	12. The Loveliest Couple

Twelfth Challenge: The Loveliest Couple

Category: Slash (Modern AU)

Characters/Pairings: Percival/Gwaine

Ratings/Warnings: T (brief sexual reference, language)

Word Count: 296

_Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite ship, please just choose a pairing you really like from the show._

* * *

 

“I am so, so nervous.” Percival raked his fingers through his short, dark blond hair. “Do I look all right? Are you sure your sister’s going to like me? Maybe she won’t, Gwaine. Maybe we should put this off and I should visit on a non-holiday, a time when people aren’t so stressed.”

Gwaine gazed at Percival with affection and tried to stay quiet, but a loud burst of laughter escaped his lips anyway. Gwaine couldn’t help it! His 6’4” tall boyfriend—the fit and gorgeous-as-anything Percival—was adorable when he was anxious.

“Perc”—Gwaine took Percival by the shoulders—“please calm down. Freya, my brother-in-law, and the kids are all going to love you.”

“They might not. They might think I’m… I don’t know! Not right for you. Or that we’re rushing into things, or that we should—”

Gwaine silenced Percival with a long, bruising kiss, and as always, a jolt of pleasure shot right to Gwaine’s crotch. They’d been together for only a few months, but Gwaine was in lust _and_ love. As a matter of fact, tonight, in front of his family, he was going to propose to Percival.

Smiling, Gwaine took a small step back and wrapped his arms around Percival’s waist. “You know I love you, right?”

Percival let out a long groan of feigned annoyance. “Yeessss...”

“Would I ever steer you wrong?”

“Noooo…”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get to my sister’s and gorge on turkey and a pile of mashed potatoes. Freya makes the best garlic mashed potatoes.”

Percival raised his brows. “With gravy?”

“Buckets of gravy. And Perc?” Gwaine cupped Percival’s face in his hands. “Even if they all hated you, which they won’t, I would still be hopelessly in love with you.”


	13. Ink Upon Parchment

Thirteenth Challenge: Ink Upon Parchment

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Gwaine, Percival (friendship)

Ratings/Warnings: T (language)

Word Count: 322

_Compose a letter from one character to another. Feel free to write a serious message, a declaration of love, an angry rant or dire threat, or just something silly. Anything goes, as long as it's in the form of a letter._

* * *

 

Dear Percival (also known as Tiny Brain),

I'm writing this letter because King Arthur is  _forcing_  me to do so. You know how he  _forces_  all the knights to write THE FINAL LETTER to our loved ones in case we fall in battle? It's a pile of shite, I say.

But since I am being compelled to do this (against my will), and I have no real family left, I am writing my FINAL LETTER to you. You as my loved one? Don't know how I feel about that…

Moving along with this crap (as Arthur stands over my shoulder and criticizes my word choices), I thought I should let you know while I find penning letters tedious, I'll write a few pleasant words about you anyway (because the king says I must).

Fine… you're my best friend. Happy? And to be honest, I'd be surprised if you ever read this letter, because if I fell in battle, I'm damn sure you fell beside me. Maybe we're in a tavern in the Other World right now, feasting, drinking fine wine, and chatting with beautiful ladies. But if for some reason we're not, I want you to know that I hope you live a great, long life. Find yourself a pretty wife and have a big family. And don't forget to stop and enjoy yourself every once in a while; don't be so damn serious all the time!

I have one more thing to say, something I probably haven't said enough over the years—thank you. You have been there for me at every turn, saving my sorry arse more times than I can count. When I needed someone to listen, you were there. When I fell apart, you never judged me.

Shite. You are more than my friend, you're my brother, damn it, and I love you.

Love,

Gwaine


	14. The Voices Unheard

Fourteenth Challenge: The Voices Unheard

Category: Gen (Canon Era)

Characters/Pairings: A young resident of Camelot

Ratings/Warnings: K

Word Count: 300

 _A/N—This drabble is told from the perspective of one of the little boys Percival saved from the Dorocha in season 4, episode 1,_ The Darkest Hour _._

_Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective._

* * *

 

I was real scared, Mum, _real_ scared!

Here’s what happened: Sister, Cousin, and I got lost on the way home. It turned dark, and that’s when the Shadow People came for us. We hid behind a barrel and hoped the scary ghosts wouldn’t find us. I tried to be brave, really, Mum, but I got scared and I started to cry.

And that’s when this huge man—real huge, the size of a giant—turned up. He smiled and said it would be all right. He said his name was Sir Percival and he would help. But I didn’t care how huge his muscles were; how could he fight a ghost?

I was too scared to talk, and he grabbed us up into his arms. I kept crying because I really, really didn’t want to die. And as Sir Percival ran with us, I thought about the bad things I’d done, like when you told me to stop teasing Sister and I didn’t mind you, or the time I took an extra round of bread when I wasn’t supposed to. Sorry about all that, Mum…

Anyway, this other knight turned up—I forget his name—and he helped save us! Once I knew I would live, I asked Sir Percival lots of questions, like how I could become a brave knight, too, and if he would train me one day. And he said yes, Mum! He said he would do it.

What, Mum? Of course he really said he would! I’m going to polish Da’s old sword and use that one for training. I’ll be very careful and won’t hurt myself.

No, Mum, I swear, Sir Percival said he would train me! He wasn’t just trying to be nice. He meant it.


	15. The Meaning in a Kiss

Fifteenth Challenge: The Meaning in a Kiss

Category: Gen (Canon AU)

Characters/Pairings: Young Prince Arthur, King Uther

Ratings/Warnings: K+

Word Count: 297

_Write about the emotions/meaning behind a kiss between two characters. This can be a romantic kiss, or you can write about a platonic kiss between friends, a familial gesture of affection, whatever you like! Just make sure it's about kissing._

* * *

 

Eight-year-old Prince Arthur kissed the puppy's nose as he cradled the animal in his arms and rushed into the Throne Room. This tiny beagle puppy was perfect in every way. How could someone have abandoned such a fine animal?

"Father, look!" Prince Arthur burst into the room and rushed up to King Uther. "I found him by the portcullis. Someone just left him there."

Uther scowled and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with that"—the king waved his hand in the air dismissively—" _cur_."

"I-I want to keep him." Arthur clutched the warm puppy to his chest.

"What? That's nonsense. You don't need a dog."

"But why? I'll care for him! I'll keep him in my bedchamber and—"

"Your  _bedchamber_?" interrupted Uther. "Dogs are for hunting, tracking, and herding. This is idiotic, talk of keeping a dog in the castle. I will not allow it."

"But maybe we could try something new, just this once…"

"Sir Bar!" shouted Uther, cutting across. "Remove this dog from the castle. I do not want to deal with its stench and fleas."

"Father, no!" Hot tears of anger flooded Arthur's eyes, and he tried to run from Sir Bar, but the sullen knight caught up in moments and yanked the puppy from Arthur's arms. The animal let out a howl of pain.

"Stop it!" shouted Arthur. "Father, at least let the dog go to the kennel. Please."

"No," Uther drawled. "We have plenty of dogs. Now return to your tutor."

Horrified, Arthur watched Sir Bar march from the room, gripping the helpless puppy by the scruff of its neck. Arthur rounded on his father and shouted, "I hate you!"

He ran from the room, tears blinding him, wishing his father had died and not his mother.


	16. Magic Goes Awry

Sixteenth Challenge: Magic Goes Awry

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Percival, Gwaine (friendship)

Ratings/Warnings: K

Word Count: 300

_Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own._

* * *

"This is a dreadful idea." Percival gave a solemn shake of his head. "Absolutely terrible."

"Don't be so dramatic," said Gawain, brandishing a battered tome.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're holding a book of  _magic_ you found in the woods, and magic is  _illegal_  in Camelot."

"I know. That's why we're standing in the privy reading it. No one will find us."

"It reeks in here and you're holding a banned item. This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon." Percival moved to the double doors. "I'm leaving. And you should toss that book down into the cesspool."

"Wait, don't leave me here with this! Come on, I'll read one spell, just for fun. I don't know how to use magic anyway. Nothing'll happen and we'll have a good laugh."

Percival shook his head and turned back around. Gwaine had done some pretty imbecilic things in his time, but this topped them all. Still, when Gwaine got a notion in his head…

"Fine." Percival blew out a long sigh. "Just do it. And then toss the book. Do you promise?"

Gwaine nodded his head eagerly and flipped to the end of the book. "I like the look of this spell. It makes whatever object you're holding glow." He cleared his throat, and incanted, "Gléwe, ic bene."

Immediately, the book glowed such a dazzling white it appeared as if it might burst into flames. Gwaine screamed like a frightened girl, tossed the glowing tome down the privy hole, and hurled himself into Percival's arms.

Percival shoved Gwaine away. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Dear gods, that was terrifying!"

"It'll be more terrifying when you lose your head for using magic, so can we please never speak of this again?" said Percival.

Pale-faced, Gwaine shuddered. "Right. Never again."


	17. A Score to Settle

Seventeenth Challenge: A Score to Settle

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Mordred

Ratings/Warnings: T (mention of death and violence)

Word Count: 272

_A/N—Oh, the whole Mordred situation at the end of season five… I know Arthur felt he had no other options when it came to executing Kara, and he even gave her a second chance, BUT… If only Arthur had listened to Merlin's advice about letting Mordred and Kara go, I really think Mordred and Kara would have slipped away, never to be seen or heard from again. I don't know if Arthur's decision made me angry, but it sure broke my heart._

_Write about a moment on the show where a character did something that **really**  pissed you off. Vent your feelings, and show us exactly why that character/situation made you so angry._

* * *

My name is Mordred. I was king Arthur's faithful servant once, but no more. He wronged me! He would not listen! King Arthur executed my beloved Kara, even though I collapsed to my knees and begged him not to. With tears in my eyes, I pleaded with him to allow me to spirit her away, but no, the Great King would not permit it. He  _hanged_  her! As a Druid, I sense others' pain, and I felt Kara's horror as she died, her regret, and I experienced the stunning agony of her neck snapping. It was not an easy nor peaceful death, and I hate Arthur for making her suffer.

Kara was a mere girl and her mind had been tainted by Morgana. How could Arthur fail to see that? Kara was beguiled by magic, as King Arthur's own queen had once been. Do you put a person to death who has been poisoned? No, you  _heal_  them and allow them time to recover; you do not  _murder_  them. If only Arthur could have realized that… Why couldn't he understand?

That no longer matters, I suppose. For now, I seek out Morgana, fellow magic user, Arthur's sworn enemy, and the most powerful sorceress alive. With her help, I can slaughter King Arthur, make him pay. He tore out my heart, and I shall tear out his. I hope to clutch his blackened, bleeding heart in my fist and crush it.

Prepare yourself, King Arthur, for I will show you no mercy, just as you showed none to my beloved.

Arthur will die. As a result, Camelot and all of Albion will fall into darkness, and I do not care.


	18. Seven Deadly Sins

Eighteenth Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins

Category: Slash (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/you shall see

Ratings/Warnings: M (sex)

Word Count: 304

_The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony._

* * *

**Lust**

It was not right to feel like this and Merlin  _knew_  that, but he was tired of denying the unrelenting lust making his blood boil with desire.

Merlin was painfully aware of the presence of the dark-haired knight who stood close by in the woods. The knight was a gorgeous creature, fit and firm with chiseled muscles, and his seductive scent of musk and pine made the ache of need in Merlin's groin grow unbearable.

Merlin wanted to act on his all-consuming lust,  _needed_  to, but he and this knight were friends, nothing more, and that was all they ever could be. Men did not lie with other men. It was not acceptable here in Camelot and probably not anywhere else. Still, Merlin had heard vague whispers of men bedding one another. Why couldn't Merlin try it, just once? No one would ever have to know.

So many times, Merlin had pictured it in his mind, tossing this object of his desire onto his bed, tearing off the knight's snug breeches, and sinking his hardness into the man's welcoming, tight arse. And gods, he would take his time, draw out his own pleasure as long as possible. And when he was done, after having found his exquisite release, he'd take the knight's thick erection into his mouth and suck…

"Merlin?"

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin. He had all but forgotten where he was. "Yes, Lancelot?"

"We should catch up with the others. You know how Arthur gets when we fall behind on a hunt."

"Right. Lead the way."

_But one day_ , thought Merlin,  _perhaps I can convince you to remain behind so I can_   _run my tongue over the hard planes of your magnificent body, lick the salt from your golden skin, and fill you with my cock. You would enjoy it, Lancelot, as would I._


	19. Seven Deadly Sins (B)

Eighteenth (B) Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins

Category: Het (Canon Era)

Characters/Pairings: Percival, Gwaine/a woman

Ratings/Warnings: M (Sex, voyeurism)

Word Count: 345

_A/N—This is my second response to this challenge using "lust," because once was not enough._

_The objective of this challenge is to use one of the seven deadly sins as the theme for your response. These are: Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony._

* * *

**Lust**

Percival hadn't lain with a woman in months. His last lady friend—his  _only_  lady friend—decided she preferred another man.

"Sorry, but I'd rather marry Padraig. He's a farmer, so I don't have to worry about his head getting ripped off in battle," she said with a nonchalant shrug. "So… sorry?"

That had been it. The pretty brunette kitchen maid dismissed him unceremoniously.

No, Percival had not been in love with the flighty young woman, but he'd enjoyed the curve of her firm, round bottom filling his hands when she rode him. She had been quite good at riding him.

However, thanks to the memories of her running through his mind, he could not sleep. He lay on his bedroll on the ground in the Forrest of Ascetir, surrounded by his fellow knights. Handling his cock right then was an awful idea. Instead, he chose to take a late-night stroll and walk off his erection.

Percival moved at a brisk jog, swinging his long arms, but nothing helped; he was still hard as an iron rod.

Yet while moving through the brush, he heard grunting, then moaning coming from his left. He paused, parted the bushes, and squinted. A few paces away, he spotted the back of Gwaine's head. Percival's gaze drifted lower, and he realized his fellow knight stood there naked. He had a woman pressed up against a tree, her long, shapely legs wrapped around Gwaine's body. The muscles in Gwaine's arse flexed, then relaxed as he drove in and out of her with hard thrusts.

"So good, Gwaine," purred the woman.

Percival gulped. Her words made his cock stiffen even more. He could be good, too, if given the opportunity.

Percival continued staring through the parted branches. When the woman let out a sharp cry of release, Percival dropped his breeches. Without a further thought, he gripped his aching cock and pumped; he couldn't help it.

Stroking himself, he realized he needed a new woman. Soon. And this one would be sweet, seductive,  _and_  devoted.


	20. The Full Spectrum

Nineteenth Challenge: The Full Spectrum

Category: Slash (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Merlin

Ratings/Warnings: M (Sex)

Word Count: 300

_A/N—I received Merlin/Red/Infatuated from the random generator._

_Take your randomly generated character(s), color, and emotion, and write a drabble based around those three concepts._

* * *

Seething, Prince Arthur marched right up to his manservant's door. It was just like Merlin to have a lie-in when Arthur needed the servant to help him into his armor.

Arthur had a mind to kick down Merlin's bedchamber door. That might wake the lazy man and get him moving for the day. But instead of behaving completely irrationally, Arthur tossed open the door and stepped into the cramped room. However, Merlin remained asleep. With a scowl, Arthur advanced on the bed and pulled the rough wool blanket off Merlin. A blast of chilly air was sure to wake the slumbering servant.

But it did not.

Instead of rousing, Merlin seemed to fall deeper into sleep. His head tilted to the side, and his lips parted. And, gods help Arthur, Merlin was naked, save his ever-present red neckerchief. Arthur could not help himself from looking. Merlin did not have a warrior's body like Arthur's; however, Arthur found the man's leanness and the dusting of black chest hair appealing. Not to mention that fine erection jutting out…

This was the real problem, why Arthur was always so cross with Merlin—Arthur was sexually frustrated. He was not angry at Merlin; Arthur was angry at  _himself_  for having these…urges, desires that other men proclaimed were unnatural.

Arthur tried to leave the room, but he felt rooted in place beside the bed. And despite the fact it was so incredibly wrong, he allowed his hand to hover above Merlin's cock. All Arthur wanted to do was brush his fingers against the velvety head, just for a moment, but he drew back, ignoring the furious ache of desire in his bollocks.

"Touch me, Arthur," whispered Merlin, and Arthur jumped.

"Are—Are you sure?"

Merlin's eyes drifted open. "Yes. But only if I can touch you next."


	21. Grumbles and Gripes

Twentieth Challenge: Grumbles and Gripes

Category: Gen (Canon AU)

Characters/Pairings: Freya, Guinevere

Ratings/Warnings: T (sexual reference)

Word Count: 275

_Write about one character complaining about another. Whether they're silently fuming, commiserating with a friend, or grousing so loudly that the entire kingdom can hear them, let them vent their frustrations through you!_

* * *

It was the night before Freya and Merlin's wedding. Inside her cottage, Freya sat cross-legged on her bed beside Guinevere, her dearest friend, and the two women sipped mead and giggled as a warm fire crackled in the hearth.

"Freya, on the eve of your nuptials, you must tell me one thing about Merlin that drives you mad," said Guinevere. "He can't be perfect."

Freya toyed with her mug. "Oh, I don't know. When I look at him, I see nothing but a wonderful, caring man."

"Come, he must have  _some_  flaw. Bad morning breath? Does he leave his socks strewn about?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Freya's head swam. How much mead had she drunk? "There is one tiny issue… Oh, I can't tell you…"

"You can. You must!" Guinevere let out a giddy laugh. "It's sex, isn't it? It's to do with sex, I know it!"

How had Guinevere guessed? Perhaps it was because Freya's face flushed an unnatural shade of crimson.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you. But you mustn't speak a word of this to anyone, ever." Freya leaned in close to Guinevere. "It's not a flaw, but it's… peculiar. Merlin likes to bring his crystals into bed."

Guinevere's dark brown eyes widened. "Crystals? Forgive me for asking, but what does he  _do_  with them?"

"Well, they just lie there on the blanket. He enchants them, and they're meant to help with… you know…"

"ORGASM?"

"Quiet, Guinevere!"

"Sorry, sorry." Her expression turning thoughtful, Guinevere laid down her mug on the bedside table. "But can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course."

"Where can I get some of those crystals?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N—And that concludes the "Beginnings" collection. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this drabble series.


End file.
